Wanting Having
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: AU Raito isn’t Kira. But that’s not going to stop L from using every trick in the book to get the young genius within his grasp. Even if there is a Kira lingering about. L/Raito Light CHALLENGE FIC /kind of dark/
1. Chapter 1

Summary- AU Raito isn't Kira. But that's not going to stop L from using every trick in the book to get the young genius within his grasp. L/Raito(Light)

Disclaimer- I do not own.

-

Wanting Having

-

Raito in all honesty was more than stunned when he stumbled quite unexpectedly on a high-end spying camera situated in the vent of his ceiling. It was small, incredibly so, and seemed, what was the word? Durable… yes that was it, durable- signifying that it was more than likely expensive. He studied the device in mute horror, turning it over between his fingers.

The sepia eyed teen couldn't believe it. In trying to find a place to stash his more _precious_ of items, he comes across this… thing. Numbly he got up from his bed. Not bothering with the questionable items he'd recently purchased, scattered precariously across his floor. They had fallen when he realized just what he had in his hand.

Suddenly feeling more than a little uncomfortable within the confines of his own room he left it.

"Dad?" he called as he started to descend the stairs, a panicky twinge filtered through his usually controlled level of speech. That in itself was enough to get his family members attention.

"Raito, is everything alright?" his mother responded coming out of the kitchen. A worried frown not uncommon on her lips appearing when she noticed the pallor of his complexion. "Raito?"

"Is dad home?" he asked instead trying to recover himself- funny how a 'simple' hidden camera in his room could unravel him like this. He twitched, stopping halfway down the stairs. Yes, funny.

"No, he won't be coming back home today." Looking at his mother it was noticeable how obvious it was that she didn't know what to do in this situation. He slapped on a fake smile for her benefit. She relaxed. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, just haven't seen him in awhile." He lied distractedly, noticing for the first time Sayu peeking around the corner from the living. How bad was he shook up? He thought ludicrously.

"Never mind." He added moving to head back up the stairs.

"Wait! Raito I need help with my math homework!" Sayu needlessly shouted bounding over the couch, stumbling her way to her big brother. Their mother just shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. Worry seemingly unneeded.

Unlike her parents, Sayu didn't fear stepping on the eggshells that always seemed to surround her older sibling. In fact she did it with vigor. It was the job of younger siblings. That and she could practically feel how unbalanced Raito was.

She stopped a step below him, glowing with naivety; not alluding to the fact Raito was still trying to collect himself. Or the fact he was clutching something in his hand. She could play dumb for now and just be there for her brother.

It's what siblings were for.

-

Straight white teeth nipped at the thumb resting on his bottom lip. One of the many strange habits the young man utilized when in company with other people. Listless eyes with the deep dark lines of an insomniac watched quite intently the goings on of one Yagami Raito. Who had found one of the many hidden camera's in his room. There was .7 percent chance that a camera would be found. Which was why there were so much put up, more than Yagami-san originally was told, but then that hardly mattered.

No, the fact that one had been found so quickly was quite unfortunate, and the most obscure of the bunch at that. It would most likely only be a matter of time before the rest were discovered, especially now that Raito-kun was aware. Unneeded questions were going to surface, but perhaps that could be used to his advantage?

The visual moved, panning in every which direction as Raito-kun studied the device; giving a perfect view point of the boy's androgynous face. L twitched. His obsidian irises seemingly lit up with a predatory glow. While the light of the monitor casting shadows across the detective's stoic face.

Still in his crouched posture, L drowned out the mutterings of the investigation group, silently wondering why he let himself be talked out of not putting up audio. He was curious to how the teen sounded.

He lost visual, and switched to another feed just in time to watch the young genius walk out of the room. Although he was tempted to just continue to follow the teen throughout the boy's home, he didn't want to be caught in his ogling, because that's really what it was. Wasn't it?

Raito was just too interesting and already he had distracted him from much of the Kira case. Making the teen one of his prime suspects was really the only way he could have been able to keep the teen in his sight. Or he supposed there could have been other ways, but again, the teen was distracting. He popped a sugar cube into his mouth reveling in its sweetness.

The detective stared at Raito's empty room a moment more before, with veiled reluctance, he switched it to a collection of Kira's taunts. But even focused on that, stray thoughts still managed to latch on to the one that was surely becoming more than just a passing interest for him.

To bad he couldn't have found the teen at a younger age. A simple accident and Raito really would have been a perfect candidate for Wammy's.

-

A/N

So writing kind of really gets you when you start huh? I realize I started writing so Kei's stories could be completed, and they will sooner or later, but this was really taunting me so I wrote and here it is. It's really sort of a challenge fic in any case.

**Write a scene to continue after this.**

If it inspires me, not only will I include it but you guys get another chapter out of it. So if you want more it's really up to you.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Wanting Having

-

The click of the door shutting and hurried intake of breathes were the most nerve racking sounds Sayu could ever clearly remember hearing in recent history. If she were to look back on this in the future she'd say that it was the start of the turning point in her life. It was what she heard when Raito came out of his room clenching what she later found out to be a camera. It was what she heard when they left the house after finding three more of the offending electronics, one in her own room.

"Raito what's going on?" She anxiously whispered when they rounded a corner, home out of sight.

She was met with silence and with that silence she felt alone. She hoped that Raito wouldn't try and shut her out. She wanted to understand too. She needed to understand. Keeping pace with her brother she looked at her surroundings, wondering… just wondering.

-

"It's seems as if four camera's have been compromised." L droned after watching the Yagami offspring leave his area of survellence. He leisurely took a sip of his diabetic death drink, ignoring the sudden life that overtook his team at the delayed statement. He himself reluctantly had to admit that his indulgances kept him from fulling into a depressing rut caused by the annoyingly illusive _KIRA_. Even thinking about _it_ left a bad aftertaste; like apples.

"From which house?" Yagami-san asked excitement weaving it's way into the older man's voice. That and a touch of dread.

"Your's sir." Mogi replied a split second later gesturing to the familiar decor and the wife bustling about in the kitchen completely oblivious.

From L's peripheral vision, he noticed the tensing of the chiefs stance, the paling of the man's face, and at the moment it struck him. This would give him the grounds to bring in Raito, and unfortunately Sayu as well, but he could bring in Raito. He'd be able to see the boy face to face. To converse with the boy. To keep him. After all had they not deduced Kira could possibly be a student? Even though it was obvious to him that the children had no involvement he could use this. Kira could wait.

The world greatest detective let out a breathy sigh completely unheard in the lively activity that now infused the team. Nervous energy. _Raito Yagami's intelligence far exceeded that of the children at Wammy's, and he was much more attractive then them as well. This teen was someone that he could see himself conversing with and enjoying being around. It was a pity, really, that they couldn't have met under different circumstances_- (BonneNuit) L inwardly groaned as he tried to keep his focus on the investigation before him but even still, caramel colored eyes haunted his mind.

-

He needed the air to clear his head and to get away from the place he had felt the most comfortable; more so than at school at least. He needed it so he walked, Sayu following behind him, just as blindsided as he was.

Where did the cameras come from? Was this part of the Kira investigation? If he asked about it would their dad even say something? This was illegal, wasn't it? Camera's set up in the suspects hou-… no. Raito stopped, his sister very nearly walking into him. Suspects? Did they think they had something to do with this Kira?

"Raito?"

-

"_Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk… it seems that you're not getting under L's skin as much as you had hoped."_

Blood red eyes narrowed in veiled annoyance, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that anything had been said at all. The remark was easily meant to irritate him. But it took more than that, even if it had hit close to home. Hunched over he walked around the cute couple that had stopped quite suddenly in front of him. Feeling non-supernatural eyes upon him he turned and made eye contact with the girl. Interesting.

-

A/N

It's not long, more like snippets to see how they're doing, but it's better than nothing. Thank BonneNuit for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this and just so you know, The Rules still apply.

**Write something (A scene, sentence, thoughts, feelings, etc.) to come after this, big or small.**

If it inspires me, not only will I include it but you guys get another chapter out of it. So if you want more it's really up to you.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
